Harry Potter und die Zeit der Dunkelheit
by Ladytheunderworld
Summary: Eine Harry Potter aber auch Draco M. Geschichte, mit einen leichten Dark Anteil aber ohne Slash. Pairings: HP? DM-CC HG-RW (später HG-HP) SS-KC


**Zeit der Dunkelheit**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfiction, bis auf die von mir erfundenen und mit eingebunden Personen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden, dies ist nur eine frei erfundene Geschichte, die sich an der Harry Potter Reihe anlehnt. Sie dient nur zur Wartezeit Überbrückung bis das neue Buch von J.K. Rowling auf den Markt kommt. Außerdem will ich mit dieser oder anderen Geschichten kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Raiting: M (16+ Jahre)

Pairings: HP? DM/CC HG/RW (später HG/HP) SS/KC

**! Achtung Warnung !**

**Dark aber ohne Slash**

Hallo!

Dies ist die erste Geschichte von der „**Lady the Underworld**" Ich hoffe, das ich mit dieser Geschichte euren Geschmack treffe. Alle die nicht so stark an einer Geschichte Interesse haben, die recht düster, dunkel und gemein ist, möchte ich bitte diese vielleicht nicht zu lesen. Denn diese könnten dann entsetzt oder enttäuscht werden.

Lady the Underworld

**Kapitel 1 - Im Loft des Feindes**

Harry machte sich auf, in die Winkelgasse um sich dort seine vorbestellten Bücher bei Flourish & Blotts abzuholen. Vorher wollte er auch noch bei Gringotts der Zaubererbank vorbei gehen, um sich einige Sachen im Verlies seiner Eltern genauer anzuschauen.

Er fuhr mit einem Gnom der Bank runter zum Verlies 417, das war das Verlies seiner Eltern.

Der Gnom öffnete das Verlies und ließ Harry dann alleine. Bevor der Gnom verschwand, teilte dieser ihm mit, dass er bitte die Glocke läuten sollte, wenn er fertig wäre. Harry nickte dem Gnom zu und dieser verschwand, danach sichtete Harry einige sehr interessante Sachen, seiner Eltern, bis er auf eine kleine schwarze Samtkiste stieß.

Harry öffnete die Kiste und fand einige Briefe von und für seine Mutter. Er schaute sie oberflächlich durch bis er auf einen Brief stieß, den er dort nicht erwartet hätte. Es war ein Brief von seinem jetzigen Zaubertrankprofessor und damaligen Mitschüler von seiner Mutter Severus Snape. Jetzt musste Harry sich erst einmal setzten und er suchte sich einen Platz im Verlies. Nachdem er keinen Stuhl sah setzte er sich auf eine alte Truhe und las den Brief. Es war ein Brief seiner Mutter, den Sie wohl schon vor langer Zeit, von einem alten Schulfreund bekommen hatte. Harry wunderte sich, da dieser Brief, nicht von seinen Vater war.

Harry war erst geschockt und lass den Brief ein zweites und ein drittes mal. Konnte es wirklich sein, das ausgerechnet, sein verhasste Lehrer, mal ein guter Freund seiner Mutter war. Harry beschloss die Kiste mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Er fand ein kleines Schmuckkästchen als er es öffnete fand er ein Schlangenamulett in Gryffindorfarben. Er legte das Amulett um seinen Hals und las die kleine Notiz.

_Lieber Harry ,_

_wenn du dieses Amulett findest bist du erwachsen und kannst auf dich selber aufpassen. Ich habe dieses Amulett von Freunden geschenkt bekommen. Bitte behalte es in Ehren es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Vergesse nie dass ich dich sehr geliebt habe. Ich fühle das mein Ende nah ist._

_In ewiges Liebe deine Mom Lily_

Harry verließ das Verlies und zog an der Glocke. Der Gnom kam und sie fuhren mit der Lore wieder nach oben. Er verließ die Bank und Richtung Flourish & Blotts, wenn irgendjemand Harry sehen würde, dann würde er nicht glauben es wirklich Harry Potter ist. Harry hatte sein Aussehen total verändert. Er hatte sich seine Augen durch eine Operation korrigieren lassen, damit er keine Brille mehr tragen muss. Er hatte sich seine Haare etwas wachsen lassen und hat ein Trivaltattoo auf seinen rechten Oberarm. Er war auch sehr gewachsen in den Sommerferien. Er ist braungebrannt und sein Körper ist durchtrainiert. Als Draco Malfoy ihn sieht bekommt er einen Schock.

„Malfoy, starre mich bitte nicht so an. Ich weiß dass ich gut aussehe. Du hast dich aber auch ganz schön verändert Malfoy", sprach Harry.

Draco ist genauso groß wie Harry und hat auch einen durchtrainierten Körper. Nur er ist immer noch so weiß wie immer.

„Potter, wie kommt es das du dich so verändert hast?"

„Eigentlich geht dich das nichts an, Malfoy. Aber ich will heute Mal nicht so sein. Ich treibe jeden Tag Sport und ernähre mich gesund, dazu kommt, das ich entzwischen alleine wohne."

„Das glaubt ich dir nicht, Potter."

„Glaub doch was du willst. Ich muss jetzt weiter. Bis zum 1. September, Malfoy."

Harry lies Draco einfach stehen. Draco folgte Harry. Denn man lässt einen Malfoy nicht einfach stehen. Harry ging in den Buchladen. Draco ging ebenfalls hinein.

„Mister Potter schön sie mal wieder zu sehen. Sie möchten bestimmt ihre bestellten Bücher abholen. Warten sie hier ich hole sie ihnen."

Harry hat seine Bücher also bestellt das ist ja sehr komisch , dachte Draco.

Mister Blotts kam mit mehreren Büchern wieder.

„Ich habe alle Bücher bekommen. Ich hoffe das sie zufrieden sind, Mister Potter."

„Ich danke ihnen. Wenn ich noch mehr Bücher brauche sage ich ihnen Bescheid, Mister Blotts."

„Dann nehmen sie noch ein paar Bestellzettel mit. Damit sie ohne Probleme bestellen können. Ich werde ihnen die Bücher gerne nach Hogwarts schicken Mister Potter."

„Packen sie die Zettel bitte mit in die Tasche. Ich brauche noch ein Buch über Schlangen, Mister Blotts.

„Das muss ich erst bestellen, Mister Potter. Bitte beehren sie mich bald wieder."

Mister Blotts packte die Bücher in eine stabile Tasche.

Seit wann interessiert sich Potter für Schlangen , dachte Draco.

Draco versteckte sich damit Harry ihn nicht sieht. Harry ging als nächstes von Quidditch - Laden.

Um sich den neuen Besen anzusehen. Er ging hinein und kaufte sich den neuen Nimbus 2005. Er schrumpfte ihn damit er in die Büchertasche passte. Danach holte er seine neuen Umhänge ab. Als er die Winkelgasse verließ folgte Draco ihn. Harry ging in ein großes Haus. Draco ging näher an das Haus heran. An der Schelle stand Harry James Potter. Draco ging in das Haus. Er klingelte an der Tür. Harry machte auf. Er hatte einen nackten Oberkörper.

„Malfoy, was willst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich verfolgt, Potter."

„Das weiß ich. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du dich bemerkbar machst. Ich weiß dass du es nicht magst wenn man dich einfach stehen lässt. Komm rein wenn du dich traust."

Harry ging ein Stück zur Seite, damit er Draco genügend Platz machte, um durch die Tür zukommen. Draco schaute Harry entsetzt an, ging aber dann doch an Harry vorbei in die Wohnung. Er stand nun in großen Hauptraum von Harrys Loft. Der Raum entsprach nicht so recht Dracos Geschmack, da Harry diesen in den Hausfarben von Gryffindor gehalten hatte.

„Such dir was zum sitzen Malfoy und mach es dir gemütlich. Ich koch uns erst einmal einen Kaffee."

Draco setzte sich auf eine rote Ledercouch und hob seine Beine auf den Tisch. Harry ging in die Küche, um den Kaffee zu machen. Als er wieder ins Zimmer zu Draco kam, sagte der.

„Potter, du hast ja Geschmack. Das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut."

„Schön dass es dir gefällt. Bis jetzt war noch keiner außer Ron, Hermine, Remus und Ginny in meinem Loft. Außerdem bist Du der erste, der mich seit langem hier besucht."

„Wie bitte, Potter?"

„Die haben halt keine Zeit für mich. Und das ist auch besser so, denn immer dieses blöde rumgeknutsche, nervt mich echt."

Armer Harry. Er hat sich so verändert und keiner hat Zeit für ihn , dachte sich Draco in diesem Moment.

Harry ging wieder in die Küche, um den Kaffee und die Tassen zu holen. Er kam mit einem Tablett zurück zu Draco, in das Wohnzimmer.

„Was Potter! Du hast du keine kleine Freundin, bei der du mal deinen Frust richtig ablassen kannst?"

„Ich habe das nicht so nötig, wie du und bevor ich mir so ein Mopsgesicht wie die Parkinson anlache!"

„Nimm das zurück, Potter."

„Oh ich habe da wohl einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, Malfoy."

Draco stand voller Wut auf und stürmte auf Harry zu. Als er ihn erreicht, schmiss er sich auf Harry und schüttelte, damit er dies zurück nahm.

„Nimm das zurück, Potter."

„Nein, ich habe doch Recht, Malfoy. Die sieht doch nun mal auch so aus, wie ein Mopsgesicht."

„Mir gefällt sie trotzdem, auch wenn sie immer wieder am nerven ist."

Draco der immer auf Harry lag, roch plötzlich Harrys Aftershave.

Seit wann riecht dieser Potter denn nur so gut. 

„Malfoy, könntest du das wohl lassen oder hast du vor mich abzulecken?"

Draco roch in diesem Moment an Harry Hals, um das Aftershave zu erkennen.

„Ist schon gut, Potter. Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein!"

„Du hast also nichts mit Parkinson, das wundert mich, so wie sie immer an dir hängt, Malfoy."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, ich habe Geschmack, Potter. Soll ich vielleicht wieder aufstehen oder ist es dir so bequem genug, Potter?"

„Das wäre sehr nett, Malfoy."

Draco stand auf und hielt Harry seine rechte Hand hin. Harry nahm die helfende Hand ein wenig wieder willig an. Draco zog Harry auf die Beine. Sie setzen sich nun auf die rote Ledercouch. Harry füllte die Kaffeetassen und reichte eine an Draco. Beide tranken erstmal einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Malfoy sei ehrlich. So richtig hassen, tust du mich nicht."

„Potter, ich habe dich nie gehasst. Ich war nur so enttäuscht das du meine Freundschaft nicht wolltest und lieber mit den anderen gegangen bist."

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Aber du hast dich damals so unmöglich benommen, Malfoy."

„Heißt das, wenn ich mich nicht so benommen hätte, wie man es von mir erwartetet hatte, dann wären wir vielleicht doch Freunde geworden, Potter?"

„Genauso ist es, Malfoy. Wir können es vielleicht noch einmal versuchen."

„Und wo ist der Haken bei dieser Sache, Potter?"

„Hör endlich auf deine blonden Haare, so nach hinten zu gelen, das sieht so klatschig aus und benimm dich nicht immer so wie ein arrogantes Arschloch."

„Ist das alles, Potter?"

„Draco, beweis mir dass du es wert bist mein Freund zu sein. Ich wurde schon genug enttäuscht von Ron und Hermine. Sie haben mir kurz vor den Ferien gestanden, das sie zusammen sind, das hat mich sehr verletzt."

„Und wie soll ich es dir beweisen, Harry?"

„Lass dir ein Piercing stechen, das ist dann Beweis genug."

Na Draco. Was sagst du nun? Wenn er darauf reinfällt, dann ist er schon mächtig dumm , dachte sich Harry bei diesem Satz.

„Na schön, dann lass uns gehen, Harry."

„Was? Wie? OK. Dann komm, aber zieh diesen Umhang aus. Wir gehen zu einen Tattoowier – und Piercingladen im London der Muggel."

Harry zog sich noch schnell sein Muskelshirt an. Draco zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn auf das Sofa. Sie gingen gemeinsam durch die Straßen von London zum Laden von Marinas Bodyshop.

„Harry, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wer ist denn dieser Schnuckel neben dir", fragt die Ladeninhaberin?

„Das ist Draco Malfoy. Draco das ist Marina."

„Deine Freundin, Harry", flüsterte Draco?

„Harry, verheimlichst du mich schon wieder, bei deinen Freunden?"

„Sorry Marina. Draco, war mein Erzfeind und ich dachte das er nicht alles wissen muss."

„Na gut, ich verzeihe dir. Draco wir haben eine rein sexuelle Beziehung, da Harry keine feste Freundin haben möchte. Das mit der Freundin kann ich sehr gut verstehen."

Marina küsste Harry, wobei Draco die beide erschrocken ansah.

„Draco, starr nicht so."

Aus dem Hinterzimmer kam noch ein Mann.

„Harry, schön das du mal wieder hier bist."

„Marco! Komm lass dich drücken."

Marco springt Harry in die Arme und drückt ihn.

„Harry, verheimlichst du mir noch was?"

„Das klären wir später. Geh mit Marco in das Zimmer. Er wird dir dein Piercing stechen. Ich werde mir noch ein Tattoo von Marina zeigen lassen."

„Na gut , dann bis später, Harry."

Er ging mit Marco in das Hinterzimmer. Harry und Marina gingen in die andere Kabine.

„Du möchtest also ein Piercing, Draco?"

„Ja. Tut das sehr weh, Marco?"

„Es geht so. Harry steht auf solche Schmerzen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja , deswegen lässt er sich nur von meiner Zwillingsschwester stechen."

„Was gibt es denn für schöne Piercings bei euch, Marco?"

„Ich werde dir ein paar Piercings zeigen. Leg dich schon mal hin, Draco."

Draco legte sich auf die Liege. Im Nebenzimmer war es sehr laut.

„Ja , Marina so ist es gut. Mach weiter", schrie Harry aus der neben Kabine.

Marco kam wieder zu Draco in die Kabine, mit einer Mappe unter dem Arm, sowie einer kleinen Truhe in der Hand.

„Was machen die beiden da drüber?"

„Harry bekommt ein Tattoo auf seinen Rücken und das tut ein bisschen mehr weh. Wie gesagt Harry steht auf Schmerzen. Außerdem bekommt er noch ein Piercing."

„Oh. Zeig mir die Piercings."

Marco öffnete die Truhe. Draco sah sich die verschiedene Piercings an. Marco zeigte ihm auch noch ein paar schöne Tattoos. Ein Trivaltattoo gefiel ihm besonders.

„Das nehme ich. Und ich möchte die Schlange als Brustwarzenpiercing."

„Dann zieh dein Hemd aus, Draco."

„Muss das sein?"

„Hab keine Angst. Ich falle schon nicht über dich her auch wenn ich zugeben muss das du echt ein Schnuckel bist."

„Du stehst auf Männer."

„Ja, aber nicht nur ich bin bisexuell, das heißt dass ich auf Männer und Frauen stehe."

Draco schaute fast schon einwenig entsetzt in Richtung Marco aber zog dann sein Hemd aus. Marco zog sich in der Zwischenzeit Handschuhe an. Harry hatte aufgehört zu schreien und kam in das Nebenzimmer, wo Draco auf der Liege liegt.

„Na ist das Tattoo endlich fertig?"

„Noch nicht ganz, aber es war wieder echt geil."

„Harry, tut es sehr weh?"

„Ich kann dir gerne die Hand halten, Draco. Aber nur wenn ich das, in Hogwarts erzählen darf, das ich dem kleine Draco, die Hand gehalten habe."

„Schon gut. Ich werde versuchen an was anderes zu denken."

„Ich fang dann mal an", sagt Marco und grinst Harry an.

„Fang endlich an, ich möchte es schnell hinter mich bringen."

Marco nahm die Kanüle und stach sie durch die rechte Brustwarze. Draco verzog das Gesicht.

Draco hatte sich für ein Schlangenpiercing entschieden und danach bekam er noch ein Tattoo auf das rechte Schulterblatt. Als sie endlich fertig waren, fragte Marco.

„Fertig. Tat es sehr weh, Draco?"

„Es lies sich aushalten. Danke, Marco."

„Gern geschehen, Draco."

„Das geht aufs Haus, Draco", sagte Marina.

„Danke, Marina."

„Für Freunde von Harry geht das erste Piercing oder Tattoo immer aufs Haus. Aber wenn du, noch einmal etwas möchtest, dann läst sich das auch mit Magie machen. Tut nicht ganz so weh."

„Was? Magie? Und ich lass mich hier so auf Muggelart abschlachten, Potter!"

Harry drehte sich schnell zu Marina um, damit Draco nicht sein grinsendes Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns im Dezember Marina. Dann vollenden wir das große Tattoo. Einverstanden?"

„Ich freu mich schon sehr darauf. Viel Spaß in der Schule und lass dich nicht Ärgern, Harry."

„Bis dann, Marina."

Draco und Harry machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Harrys Loft.

„Harry warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass du eine rein sexuelle Beziehung zu einer Frau hast?"

„Weil ich dich einwenig schocken wollte. Du hattest einen Denkzettel verdient. Wenn ich eine feste Freundin habe ist es vorbei."

„Du bist irgendwie härter geworden, Harry. Wie kommt das?"

„Das wärst du auch, wenn alle sich auf dich verlassen den dunklen Lord zu töten und wenn du bei solchen ekligen Leuten aufgewachsen wärst, wie ich. Das ist nicht so einfach dann noch du selbst zu sein, Draco."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Ich kann das sehr gut verstehen, Harry."

„Meinst du wirklich! Meinst du kannst dir das wirklich so richtig vorstellen, Draco?"

Harrys Stimme wurde kälter, als er dies sagte. Draco schaute geschockt zu Harry, der aber dann wieder normal weiter sprach.

„Möchtest du heute hier bleiben. Du hast mir deine Freundschaft bewiesen, ich vertraue dir deshalb, Draco."

„Gerne aber ich muss Dad Bescheid sagen. Nicht das er wieder ausrastet."

„Kannst meinen Kamin benutzen. Sag deinem Alten aber dass man nicht hierher apparieren kann. Ich habe einen Apparationschutz eingebaut zu meiner Sicherheit."

„Danke, Harry."

Draco nahm etwas von Harrys Flohpulver und streute es in den Kamin.

„Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius Kopf erschien im Kamin.

„Was ist los Sohn? Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin bei Harry Potter, Vater. Wir sind jetzt Freunde. Ich möchte gerne die restlichen Tage, bis zur Schule bei Harry bleiben."

„Bei Potter? Was? Na schön. Dann schicke ich dir morgen deine Sachen."

„Dad versuch nicht zu uns, zu Apparieren! Harry hat einen Apparationschutz in seine Wohnung eingebaut damit niemand ohne seine Einwilligung in sein neues zu Hause apparieren kann. Die Adresse ist Bakerstreet 11 in London."

„Dann bringe ich dir die Sachen halt persönlich vorbei. Pass aber auf dich auf Sohn, es ist immer noch ein Potter, wo du da bist."

„Ich habe verstanden. Bis morgen, Dad."

Der Kopf seines Vaters verschwand und Draco setzte sich wieder zu Harry auf die Couch.

„Nennt dein Vater dich immer nur Sohn?"

„Manchmal macht er es. Harry darf ich mal deine Dusche benutzen?"

„Dann brauchst du noch was anderes zum Anziehen."

„Aber das geht doch nicht, Harry."

„Doch du kannst doch nicht in diesen Sachen schlafen. Ich werde dir auch ein paar Sachen von mir rauslegen, damit du morgen nicht die Sachen von heute tragen musst. Denn das gehört sich nicht für ein Slytherin, oder?"

„Das stimmt allerdings. Danke Harry."

„Schon gut. Ich möchte nach Slytherin wechseln in Gryffindor knutschen alle nur rum und das nervt. Außerdem bist im Moment außer Ginny mein einziger richtiger Freund."

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Dann gründen wir halt eine Wohngemeinschaft Onkel Severus hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, Harry."

„Und was ist mit der neuen Schulsprecherin. Die ist mit Sicherheit Hermine."

„Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Sie ist doch deine beste Freundin."

„Sie wird es bestimmt nicht sofort verstehen."

„Zeigst du mir das Badezimmer, Harry?"

„Sicher komm mit, Draco."

Sie gingen zum Badezimmer. Das Badezimmer war in schwarz- gold gehalten.

„Du hast echt Geschmack Harry."

„Danke für das nette Kompliment. Ich geh dann mal ein Badetuch und andere Sachen für dich holen."

„Danke, Harry."

Harry verließ das Badezimmer. Er ging in die erste Etage seines Loft und holte ein großes Badetuch, sowie einen Schlafanzug und eine schwarze Boxershorts aus dem Schrank. Dann ging er wieder zurück zum Badezimmer. Als er die Tür zum Bad öffnete, stand Draco nackt vor der Dusche.

„Oh Sorry! Ich dachte das du schon unter der Dusche stehst. Hier sind die Sachen. Ich geh dann mal wieder."

„Macht nichts, Harry."

„Früher hätte dich das gestört."

„Stimmt, aber da waren wir noch keine Freunde, Harry."

„Ich geh dann mal Tee kochen."

„Mach das. Ich beeil mich."

Harry verließ das Bad und ging in die Küche.

Draco stieg in die Dusche und genoss das Wasser, das sich seinen Weg über seinen Körper suchte. Als er fertig war mit Duschen zog er die Boxershorts und den Schlafanzug an.

Harry hatte sich entzwischen auch umgezogen und wartete im Wohnzimmer auf Draco. Er trug eine schwarze Seidenhose von seinem Schlafanzug, sein Oberkörper bleib allerdings nackt. Als Draco das Zimmer betrat, sagte er zu Harry.

„Danke dass ich deine Dusche benutzen durfte. Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

„Keine Ursache, Draco."

Er goss Tee in die beiden Tassen und reichte eine davon Draco.

„Was hast du so gemacht, seitdem du nicht mehr bei deinen Verwandten wohnst?"

„Ich habe raus gefunden, dass ich gar nicht mit ihnen verwandt bin. Mehr habe ich nicht raus gefunden, aber ich einen Detektiv beauftragt. Ich hoffe dass er bald mehr rausfindet. Ich habe sehr viel gelesen und gelernt."

„Oh, dann hast du also eine andere Familie."

„Ja . Ich hoffe wirklich das ich bald alles über meine Vergangenheit weiß."

„Das glaube ich dir, Harry."

„Draco, ich hoffe das dir das Gästezimmer gefällt."

„Dein Geschmack hat sich verbessert. Ich denke das mir das Zimmer gefällt."

„Dann lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde."

„Gute Idee , Harry."

Harry stand auf. Erst jetzt sah Draco das Harry auch ein Brustwarzenpiercing hat.

„Ist was Draco? Ist doch nur ein Piercing. Kann man alles wieder weg machen."

Harry drehte sich um, damit Draco auch das Tattoo auf Harrys Rücken sehen konnte. Es waren zwei Schlangen. Draco sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Draco, im Dezember wird das Tattoo endlich beendet. Das ist nur die Hälfte des Tattoos. Wie du siehst sind die Köpfe der Schlangen auf meinem linken Oberarm."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Sieht klasse aus, Harry."

„Danke Draco. Morgen zeige ich dir meine beiden Schlangen."

„Wie du hast Schlangen?"

„Ja Siri und Rena. Die beiden sind Würgeschlangen, aber sie tun nichts außer wenn ich in Gefahr bin. Sie sind meine besten und liebsten Freunde."

„Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwarten, Harry."

„Draco, ich bin nicht mehr der Alte Harry, sowie ich es vor den Ferien war. Ich spüre dass bald was etwas passieren wird. Nur ich weiß nicht was."

„Das habe ich schon gemerkt. Du hast dich sehr verändert, Harry."

„Lass dich überraschen wenn wir in Hogwarts sind. Dumbledore hat sich lange genug in mein Leben eingemischt."

„Nimmst du deine Schlangen mit nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja deswegen möchte ich das Haus wechseln. Professor Snape hat bestimmt nichts gegen Siri und Rena. Er wundert sich bestimmt warum ich nach Slytherin möchte, aber mehr verrate ich jetzt nicht."

Sie gingen in die obere Etage. Harry zeigte Draco das Gästezimmer. Das Zimmer war in diesem Moment komplett in Slytherinfarben gehalten.

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du diese Farben magst, Harry."

„Das Zimmer passt sich den Geschmack des Gastes an. Schön das es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe dass du es nicht bereuen wirst mit mir befreundet zu sein. Denn ich verspreche dir das du dich noch wundern wirst, Draco."

„Das werde ich schon nicht, Harry. Außerdem kann man mich nicht so schnell schocken."

„Du wirst geschockt sein. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Ich möchte mich morgen mit Hermine und Ron treffen."

„Kann ich mitkommen, Harry?"

„Ja. Sie werden es ja sowieso erfahren das wir Freunde sind, Draco."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Draco."

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und schlief recht schnell ein, auch Draco war sehr schnell im Land der Träume, auch wenn er noch einwenig Schmerzen vom Tattoo hatte.

Harry war am nächsten Morgen vor Draco wach und machte das Frühstück. Plötzlich schellte es an der Tür und Harry öffnete, vor ihm standen Lucius, Narcissa und Severus. Harry hatte eine schwarze Lederhose an aber noch kein Shirt. So konnten die drei Harry Oberkörper genau betrachten und selbst Severus musste leicht schlucken als er diesen sah.

„Können wir reinkommen, Potter?"

„Ja, Mister Malfoy. Draco schläft noch. Setzen sie sich, ich werde ihn holen."

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch. Harry ging nach oben um Draco zu wecken.

„Was ist denn mit Potter los, er sieht so verändert aus. Er hat Tattoos und ein Piercing, sagte Severus."

„Das sollten wir ihn mal fragen, Severus."

„Dieser Potter Junge sieht richtig brutal und gefährlich aus", fügte Narcissa, Severus Satz hinzu.

„Vielleicht aber wird Harry Potter einfach nur Erwachsen. Verkehrt ist es ja nicht unbedingt, wenn man bedachte was er schon alles mit machen musste."

„Narcissa, das du das schön findest verstehe ich, war mir schon fast klar."

„Liebling, so bin ich nun mal."

Im Gästezimmer.

„Draco aufstehen! Deine Eltern sind da. Zieh dich an und komm runter. Dein Vater ist nicht gerade begeistert mich zu sehen, habe ich das Gefühl."

„So ist mein Dad nun mal aber Ich komme sofort, Harry."

„Die Sachen liegen auf dem kleinen Sessel. Ich hol Siri und Rena aus ihrem Terrarium, damit sie unsere Gäste begrüßen können. Ich bin gespannt wie die Drei auf Siri und Rena reagieren."

„ Wie die drei?"

„Deine Eltern und Professor Snape. Kannst du dir erklären warum er mitgekommen ist, Draco?"

„Severus Snape ist mein Patenonkel. Ich dachte das du das wusstest, Harry."

„Woher sollte ich das wissen, Draco? Ich dachte immer das er dich bevorzugt weil du sein Lieblingsschüler bist."

„Severus, bevorzugt nur Schüler aus seinem Haus."

„Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden, Draco."

Harry ging in sein Büro und holt die beiden Schlangen, um sie mit ins Wohnzimmer zu nehmen.

Das wurde auch Zeit das du uns deinem Besuch vorstellst, zischen die beiden Schlangen

Harry holte die beiden aus ihrem Terrarium und ging mit den Schlangen ins Wohnzimmer. Seine drei Besucher sahen ihn geschockt an, als Sie die beiden Schlangen sahen.

„Potter! Seit wann haben sie bitte schön Schlangen? Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an Ihnen", sprach Snape.

„Ich habe halt die Vorliebe meines Feindes geerbt. Schließlich war in Slytherin, Professor Snape. Oder liege ich da falsch, bei Tom."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Potter."

„Gerade sie sollten das wissen, Professor Snape. Als Slytherin- Hauslehrer sollten wissen das alle Slytherins Schlangen mögen."

„Wie jeder Slytherin?"

„Ich habe gemerkt das ich die falsche Wahl getroffen habe . Möchten sie vielleicht auch erst einmal einen Kaffee oder vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Gerne. Aber nur wenn es keine Umstände macht, Potter."

„Es macht mir keine Umstände. Das gehört zu Gastfreundlichkeit, Mister Malfoy."

„Potter ist so gastfreundlich, obwohl wir bis jetzt an ihm, noch kein gutes Haar gelassen haben."

„Richtig Narcissa! Potter scheint es zu mögen die Leute zu schocken."

„Das glaube ich auch, Cissa", sagte ihr Mann.

Harry holt aus der Küche, Tassen, Zucker und Milch, sowie neben dem Kaffee auch Tee. Draco kam nun langsam die Treppe runter, in den Wohnraum.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Morgen Mom, Dad."

„Endlich wach Draco?"

„Ja Harry."

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Wie zum Teufel siehst du den aus und so was soll ein Malfoy sein."

„Ein Piercing, Dad und ein Tattoo. Es gefällt mir."

„Ich wollte einen kleinen Beweis für seine Freundschaft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Draco sich wirklich ein Piercing machen lässt", sagte Harry und schaute einwenig gehässig in Richtung Sofa.

Harry füllt die Tassen und recht sie weiter.

Rena schlängelte sich von Harry Hals, langsam zu Draco und machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem.

„Rena scheint dich zu mögen, Draco."

Das ist also Draco. Schöner Mann, zischt Rena.

Harry fing an zu lachen und nickte zu Rena.

„Warum lachst du?"

„Frag Rena. Sie versteht dich und wenn du sie auch magst, dann kann sie telepathisch mit dir eine Unterhaltung führen. Sie kann sehr viel mehr, aber diese Fähigkeit liebe ich so sehr an ihr. Siri kann es übrigens auch. Siri und Rena sind unzertrennlich. Wegen den beiden kam ich auch, auf die Idee mir das große Tattoo stechen zu lassen."

„Dann werde ich es mal versuchen, Harry."

„Ich muss mal eben kurz weg", sagte Harry, „Bitte warten sie solange hier und Draco, du pass bitte einwenig auf meine Lieblinge auf."

Er zog sich eine Lederweste drüber. Draco mag Harrys Schlangen und das merken sie. Er streichelte nun beide Schlangen.

„Kein Problem . Wir möchten wissen wie ihr Freunde geworden seid, Harry."

„Das kann Draco ihnen erklären, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry verließ die Wohnung. Draco erzählte seine Eltern und Severus, das Harry wohl gerne nach Slytherin wechseln würde und wie sie zu Freunden wurden. Harry kam zurück ins Zimmer.

„Harry schön das du wieder da bist. Ich habe den anderen gerade erzählt das du nach Slytherin wechseln möchtest."

„Ich wollte gerne einmal, mit Ihren Professor Snape über diese Sache reden, wenn Sie erlauben?"

„Sicher Potter! Muß das jetzt sein?"

„Meines Erachtens duldet, diese Sache keine Aufschub mehr."

„Gut Potter! Wenn es denn sein muss, lassen Sie uns in Ihre Küche gehen."

Der Professor stand vom Sofa auf und folgte Harry in die Küche. Dort angekommen erzählte Harry ihm, dass er unbedingt nach Slytherin wechseln wollte und dass er von ihm als Hauslehrer Unterstützung wollte.

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel **

**Eure Lady the Underworld**

Ich bitte alle die dieses Kapitel gelesen haben, doch bitte unten links den Knopf zu drücken. Auf alle eure Reviews bekommt ihr bestimmt auch eine Antwort, von mir.

Lady the Underworld

11


End file.
